Book of Ys
The Book of Ys are a leather-covered books, written by the 6 priest, and plays in an important role in Ys I and Ys II. There are six books in total. Each book chronicles how the ancient kingdom of Ys prospered and later came to ruin by the special metal called "cleria". Contents Volume Hadal Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Hadal, the priest of Earth. The Book of Hadal Long ago, Cleria was created in Ys. It was displayed in the temple of Solomon as a monument to prosperity. But suddenly, disaster struck. In the shadow of that prosperity, evil had grown and brought with it the seeds of suffering. It struck with all-consuming fury, and in the wake of its demon hordes even the fair land of Celceta became as ash. But even if all were to be wiped away--the prosperous and the suffering alike--the twin trees and twin moons would forever watch over this land. Volume Tovah Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Tovah, the priest of Strength. The Book of Tovah Ys was healed by two Goddesses and six Priests. The Goddesses embody the spirit of our land and inspire our lives. One represents Order, and the other Freedom. If we were ever to lose them, all our struggles and achievements would come to naught, and we would never again know peace. We must not lose the Goddesses, regardless of the cost-- even unto eternity's shadow. Volume Dabbie Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Dabbie, the priest of Light. The Book of Dabbie I speak now of the disaster of Ys. He rose suddenly and attacked our cities. He called fourth molten stone from the bowels of the world to burn our fields and trap us in a sea of fire. It was terrible and absolute. One by one, our proud nations were blown out like candles, and darkness and chaos stole our world. Surely, the Cleria was the cause. Was it not the harbinger of darkness? Thus, we sealed it within the darkness, in the ground, so that hope may shine anew. Forget it not, and never lay hands upon it again. Volume Mesa Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Messa, the priest of Time. The Book of Mesa We have finally found ourselves cornered in the Temple of Solomon. The six great demons dog our every step, and will be upon us soon. We have decided to leave this land for now, in hope that we may one day return. Take heed, o divided peoples, for grievous times loom upon all paths of the future. But do not lose hope, for time has decreed that a Guide shall come. O peoples, still your laments! Volume Gemma Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Gemma, the priest of Knowledge. The Book of Gemma He came, bringing his demon hordes with him. And amidst our darkest terrors, the Goddesses disappeared. They have not been seen hence. Have we been forsaken? We, of the line of Gemma, know an ancient story. It speaks of an amulet made of a translucent blue crystal. This amulet, the story says, has the power to destroy the demons' dreaded curses. Take note, however, of the weight that time has wrought upon this tale. Proceed with wisdom, for there is danger. Volume Fact Description: One of the six books of Ys. Written by Fact, the priest of Spirit. The Book of Fact Suddenly, in the new light of the rising sun, his siege stopped. Wherefore it happened, no one knows, even now. But there was rejoicing, for it meant the end of our suffering. To ensure that he should never return, we have sealed away the power of Ys. It lies within the six books, and will be given to one who collects them all, so that he may become a Guide and lead us to peace. But heed, ye who read these words. Those who use the powers of demons shall one day be consumed by them. The prosperity held within is a lie. It is he who leads that shapes the form of "evil." All that is, jewel and adamant alike, is a treasure of Ys, as given us by our merciful Goddesses. Category:Items